


Inside Of The Mind Palace

by FuriousRoman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Slow Build, Slow Burn, adventures will be had, let them explore first though, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousRoman/pseuds/FuriousRoman
Summary: The behind the scenes story of the Sides and what they can do, exploring their existence and helping the others discover what they are meant to do.





	1. Morality, Anxiety, Logic and Creativity.

Inside of all of us there are functions of the brain that we don't necessarily think about. This is the story of Thomas Sanders 'Sides' as he calls them. We shall begin with the simplest yet most confusing of them all: Morality.

Morality is born almost as soon as we all are. We are taught it, we learn it and it is ever changing. Morality in this case is named Patton. Patton is Thomas' heart. His hopes, memories, and his sense of right and wrong. Patton is full of emotion, as he is the at the epicenter of Thomas' feelings. He is excitable and very happy when amongst those he cares and loves. He is normally portrayed as a father figure with a love of puns. Our Happy Pappy Patton is also very terrified of spiders, or creepy crawly death dealers as he calls them. However Morality is in the eye of the beholder, for not everything is in black and white. 

Next is Anxiety:

Anxiety is given to us and taught to us. It keeps us from harming ourselves and keeps us out of unsavory situations. Anxiety is the butterflies in our stomach, the dread we feel if we don't remember locking our doors. Anxiety, in small doses help us keep ourselves safe, however when amplified by any means it can keep us from doing things in our normal everyday lives. Anxiety in this case is named Virgil, and he aims to help Thomas stay safe. He's constantly alert, constantly on edge and can even have a subconscious effect on Thomas. Where Morality controls your thoughts on right and wrong, Anxiety controls your body in times of fear or surprise. 

Then Logic:

Logic is born out of learning. As soon as we can comprehend what is going on around us Logic is learned through questions and observations. Logic can help us in many ways, such as how to care for ourselves and help us with problems that we come across. Logic, in Thomas' mind, is known as Logan. Logan is usually deadpan, serious and all together a scholar. He's always looking for knowledge, as knowledge is power and power is responsibility. Logan keeps the others in check when they need to work together. He talks them out of illogical things and helps them figure out a solution. However Logic can be misguided, or even misinformed.

Last but not least: Creativity.

Creativity is born before Logic has a chance to even take a breath. Our imaginations are wild when we are young, and it requires no teaching when we are young. However those of us who are abused at a young age can have our creativity stunted. Luckily for Thomas, Roman has always been there for him. He is Thomas' fanciful side, full of Romance, Tragedy and Imagination. He is always working and constantly moving around the mind to keep it going. When Creativity is stumped its called artists block or writers block. This can cause stress to Roman however he will always figure a way out of his situation. After all the absence of creativity is fear of the unknown.

We will follow Thomas' Sides as they explore the mind palace for the first time, watch how they react to each other and to Thomas. Welcome to the Mind Palace.


	2. Morality and Anxiety

Morality woke up in a bright place. It looked as though it were a standard house: kitchen, dining room, living room....and several doors. All locked except for two of the rooms. One light and the other dark. Morality walked toward the lighter of the two, which opened up to a bedroom. "Oh.....is......is this mine?" The walls were grey, the ceiling white, and the wood beneath his feet was a pitch black. It was tidy as a book appeared on an empty shelf by the doorway. Morality opened it and found that he was overcome by noises and smells and sights. It was bright and loud, which made Morality scream in panic. He looked all around and found himself comforted by a warm presence, the noises calmed and it calmed Morality down. 

"Welcome to the world, Thomas."

Morality woke up back in the grey room, a single name on his tongue, "Thomas." 

He walked around his new room. It had a bookshelf, a dresser, another door and a small bed. Morality shrugged, it'll get better. He felt a sudden pull on his chest and he followed the tug to the other room, just down the hall. Sobs could be heard through the door. 

\------------------------------

Anxiety woke up in a dark hallway, next to the dark room. Another door had shut just a moment ago. Anxiety was already in a panic of being in a new place, and now he had to navigate who and where he was along with the fact that he was NOT alone. Anxiety quickly, yet cautiously opened the door making sure the coast was clear before closing the door behind him, dead bolting the door to make sure that nothing could get in. The room was decorated simply, dark purple walls, and even darker purple on the ceiling and lavender carpeting. A book appeared on the black shelves near the door along with a scream from the other room. Anxiety panicked and hid on the opposite side of the shelves and grabbed the book as a makeshift weapon. After a few silent seconds he opened the book, only to panic more from the noises and the blinding light. He cried out and kept crying as he was given to someone who was warm and felt safe. 

"Welcome to the world, Thomas."

When Anxiety woke up he couldn't talk, couldn't make a sound until the crying came back full force. He was scared. He curled up in on himself and cried, sobs wracking his body.

A knock on the door went unheard, as did the door opening. Morality came in contact with the first Side that he'd ever seen and was filled with adoration. Morality was instantly wanting to protect the child on the floor. Morality walked over to him and carefully held him, to which Anxiety clung to him like a lifeline. To Anxiety, Morality felt like the warmth he had felt when he was given to the person who had spoken not moments before. 

"Shhh...I know its scary.....but we at least have each other." Morality tried to comfort Anxiety, hugging him and cooing to him. Anxiety soon was able to calm down and found himself tired and falling asleep on the other. 

Anxietys' room was similar, except the bed was against the bed and Morality decided to lift Anxiety and lay them both on the bed for some sort of rest. It had drained both of them. Now was the time for rest. Hopefully they would be able to talk about some of this stuff when they woke.


End file.
